Nilotinib hydrochloride (1) is a tyrosine kinase inhibitor used for the treatment of drug-resistant chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML). It is marketed in the United States as Tasigna™.

US20080269269 discloses preparation of polymorphic forms of 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methylimidazol-1-yl)-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)3-(4-pyridin-3-yl-pyrimidin-2-ylamino)-benzamide free base and salts thereof by various processes.
US20100190812 discloses crystalline forms of Nilotinib hydrochloride.
WO2011/086541 relates to a novel polymorph of 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methylimidazol-1-yl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-3-[(4-pyridin-3-yl-pyrimidin-2-yl)amino]benzamide (Nilotinib) monohydrochloride monohydrate, and to methods for preparing, pharmaceutical compositions comprising, and methods of treatment using said polymorph.
Crystalline Forms of NLT HCl are disclosed in IP.com Journal (2010), 10(3B), 11; IP.com Journal (2009), 9(12B), 14; IP.com Journal (2009), 9(9B), 61; and IP.com PriorArt DataBase.IP.com Number (May 26, 2009) IPCOM000183524D.
IP.com Journal (2010), 10(5A), 25 discloses a crystalline form of 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3-[[4-(3-pyridinyl)-2-pyrimdinyl]amino]-benzamide.
IP.com Journal (2010), 10(12A), 18 and IP.com Journal (2010), 10(9A), 21 discloses crystalline forms of 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3-[[4-(3-pyridinyl)-2-pyrimidinyl]amino]-benzamide salts.
IP.com Journal (2010), 10(12B), 28 discloses a crystallization process for 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3-[[4-(3-pyridinyl)-2-pyrimidinyl]amino]-benzamide.
IP.com Journal (2010), 10(7B), 3 discloses amorphous 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3-[[4-(3-pyridinyl)-2-pyrimidinyl]amino]-benzamide salts.
WO2011163222 discloses Nilotinib salts and crystalline forms thereof.
WO2012055351 discloses a crystal form of Nilotinib hydrochloride with X-ray powder diffraction as disclosed in Table 1 and a preparation method thereof.
WO2012070062 discloses a novel crystalline form of Nilotinib hydrochloride, process for its preparation and pharmaceutical compositions comprising it.